Ranthyn Leodi
"It is the nature of a fool to think themselves to be wise. It is the privilege of the wise to watch in silence while life teaches the fool things mere words never could." - Ranthyn Ranthyn Leodi is a main protagonist in the Campaign. Son of the infamous Aereni spellcaster and scholar Elandorr (father) and of the current Branch representative of Leodi, Kythaela (mother). Biography Ranthyn as born in the year 1899 AE into the Leodi family. His father, Elandorr, was one of the most powerful and influential magicians in the Branch of the Vhenarii. The Leodis were the leading family in elemental magic and thus Elandorr fought countless battles for the Aereni at the very front of the battlefield. This earned the family a good amount of respect and a forthcoming reputation across all Wood Elf Branches. Naturally, Elandorr expected a lot from his son. The results that Ranthyn had to deliver were also highly anticipated by the population of the Aereni. Being the only descendant of their beloved spell master, whom had to lead the spell casters of their troops, Ranthyn had a lot of weight on his shoulders to bear. To follow the footsteps of his father, which was only his own to carry. Early Years In the first few years after Ranthyn was born, the promising Aereni protegé was raised and trained by the legend himself. Having to withstand huge amounts of physical and mental but also social and personal pressure. As the years passed by, Elandorr didn't exactly dedicate his time into spending it with his family. For reasons unknown to Ranthyn, Elandorr was often gone for months or even years before returning on short notice. This ultimately resulted in Ranthyn developing a very strange relationship to his father, in which he admired him for his skills but also started growing the need to show Eleandorr what he was capable of. Ranthyn decided to take matter into his own hands to develop on his own. Trailing his father, he snuck near battles that the Aereni waged against the Nightmare Court or savage attackers like Orcs. Watching his father at battlefronts to learn from him. The urge of wanting to reach that level of skill and one day surpass his father emerged in him and has been the driving force to keep improving. Final Farewell After once again years of being apart from his father, Elandorr was supposed to return and settle down for good. However, in the year 1929 AE, Elandorr came back for a brief goodbye and hasn’t been seen ever since. Being left confused and somewhat angry, Ranthyn started practicing day and night in the hope to one day meet his father and be able to prove that he’s able to carry on the family legacy and bring honor to their name. Ranthyn remained in the Grove for a few decades, before finally assessing that he was stagnating. Even though his relationship with his mother Kythaela was strong, Ranthyn decided to leave the Grove and venture out on his own to hone his connection to magic and acquire strength through his own hands. Kythaela was disappointed to lose yet another one of her beloved ones, although she understood his son and gave him her blessing in form of an heirloom. Kythaela's personally crafted wooden staff, which channels Ether exceptionally well. Characteristics & Appearance When starting out on his journey to master the art of magic, Ranthyn skillfully wove a string of moss he found close to the tree into his hair. Adding a greenish tint into his brown hair. This constantly causes his hair to slightly illuminate a light green color, whenever he was spellcasting. Over the years the green increases and starts to take over the brown. He is expected to have olive green hair at one point. As usual for wood elves, Ranthyn is born with brown eyes. As he grew older, the connection to his self woven Focus strengthened, causing the Ether also to spread to his eyes, mixing the green with the brown. This trait appears to intesify the further down he goes down the road of mastering his spells. Since an Aereni’s strength can be measured by the carves in and the size of the antler, Ranthyn already has a respectable amount of carves, although he strives for more to surpass his father. With every new spell an Aereni gains knowledge of, a new carve appears. The older, therefore wiser, more intelligent and more experienced a Wood Elf gets, the larger and darker grows the antler, leaving more space for carves. Being the son of a well known and respected spell master and a member of the Vhenarii, his clothing is quite elegant. Which for Aereni culture is considered “noble”. It carries the theme of a darker green with some brown accents. Ranthyn also carries a staff with him, inherited by his mother. Aereni runes of spells manually carved into it as well. It's a simple yet beautiful staff with a spiral at the top of it. It serves as a way of channeling the Ether for more powerful spells but also as his spellbook. Personality Traits As for every Aereni, Ranthyn was raised to mistrust every other species at first, especially if they appear to care little about nature and the balance of the world. Often tending to snap his judgements on every individual he sees in a split second, merely based on their appearance. Therefore Rathyn can seem very snobby and ignorant at first glance. Every being that is not in a desperate search for knowledge seems foolish to him. Usually utilizing an arrogant and lecturing tone, when speaking to them, which often doesn't work in his favor. Throughout his still short life-span in Aereni biology, Ranthyn never made a lot of friends and invested every free minute into learning. However, patterns of intense empathy and strong protective instincts have started to surface during his life time. His good will resembles a mirror. Whatever one gives, one receives in return. It takes some time to get to his softer core, but those who manage to do so, remain close to him. For this very reason, Ranthyn developed a tight bond to his mother, Kythaela. Due to spending most of his time refining his skills, Ranthyn also has grown to have a weakness of being touched by an individual in surprise and can overreact quite harshly at times. Current to Recent times Ranthyn mostly roamed Tyria to gain as much knowledge as he could possible acquire as a lone wanderer. It was a vision in the Realm of Dreams that brought him together with another group of adventurers, to which he travels with today.Category:Characters Category:Protagonists